Online communication tools provide valuable resources for clients to remotely communicate with service providers. Different types of modules may be used to communicate different types of information or files. For example, secure document signing modules allow for parties to sign or affirm documents remotely. As another example, chat messaging modules allow real-time communications. As yet another example, a document management system allows for remote parties to access and edit the same document.
One disadvantage of these modules is that their functionality is directed to a specific communication method. For example, while email communications can transmit messages and files, they do not provide adequate document management control to track different versions of an edited document. While different communication modules may provide a substitute for a narrow type of communication, they do not provide wholesale features that would allow a client to interact with a service provider as well as an across-the-table meeting. Rather, different technologies need to be downloaded and used separately, which often frustrates clients and limits the quality of customer service they receive.
Thus, there is a need for an integrated communication system that can provide different communication modules in one environment.